


The Firefighter & The Paramedic

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: Tumblr prompts [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Firefighter Dean, M/M, paramedic Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: Why was there an angry paramedic at the fire station this time?





	The Firefighter & The Paramedic

**Author's Note:**

> Titles are hard ok? lol enjoy the little ficlet :)

“Winchester!” a voice called out from outside the bay doors. Dean pushed himself out from under the Chief's SUV and find's one of the paramedics standing at the threshold with his hands on his hips.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean greets him with a grin. “Welcome back to the working world slacker,” he teased, knowing that Cas had taken a few weeks off for family issues.

“Fuck you, Dean.” He growls.

Dean sits up from his prone position on the crawler and looks up at Cas. He looks livid and honestly Dean can't place why.

“Uh, Cas... is there a problem?”

“What did you do to my car?” Cas steps into the bay, moving closer to Dean who jumps up to his feet.

“I didn't do shit to your car, Cas. You told me to leave her alone and against my better judgement I did.”

“Bullshit.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Did you come here in the rig?” Cas shakes his head. “Alright,” Dean says wiping his greasy hands on the rag from his back pocket. “Take me to her and show me what you're accusing me of doing.”

Cas turns on his heel and stomps out of the bay. If it weren't for the fact that Cas was so pissed off, Dean would take a moment to appreciate the way his ass looks in the navy blue uniform pants. _Fuck it_ , Dean thinks as he obviously keeps his eyes on the aforementioned rear.

Cas stops just shy of his tan colored Lincoln. The color of the pain always reminds Dean of Cas' favorite coat.

“Well?” Cas demands, pointing at the car.

“I don't know what you're talking about man. All I did was start her a few times, checked under her skirt. That's it.”

“The rims, Dean.” Cas hisses.

Dean takes a minute to see what Cas is going on about. The rims are shiny and new looking but any good cleaning and polish could do that. Dean shrugs and scratches his head. “I don't know, Cas...”

Cas makes a growling noise and moves to the driver's side. He leans in the window and starts the car and Dean instantly starts laughing. “Oh man, that's priceless.”

The traditional tire rims have been replaced by spinners.

“You sure those weren't there before? I mean it _is_ the pimpmobile.” Dean jokes and instantly wipes the smile off his face at the dark look Cas gives him.

“I asked you to watch my car, Dean. You were the only one to have the kind of access to do this!” Cas throws his hands up in the air. His distress becoming more and more apparent.

“Okay, Cas,” Dean holds his hands out like you would to a frighted dog. “Take a deep breath. In.... hold... and out....” He breathes along with Cas, moving himself closer. When they stand toe to toe Dean cups his face with his hands, making Cas' wild blue eyes focus on him. “You good?”

Dean can see Cas chew his cheek, his eyes darting from Dean to the car and back. “Yes. I apologize. I shouldn't have assumed...”

Dean smiles at him and shrugs. “It's okay, man. I get it. You just got back and have to jump right back into the saddle. And I know I always give you shit about the car, but I know you love that car more than me. So it's all good.”

Cas rolls his eyes and wraps his hands around Dean's wrists. “Now I think you've projecting. _You_ love your car more than me.”

Dean laughs and shakes his head. “Nah, she's horrible to share a bed with. Gets grease everywhere.”

That makes a genuine smile cross Cas' lips. “Again projecting.”

Dean drops his hands, giving Cas a critical look. “You sure you're okay?”

Cas shrugs. “Death is never easy, Dean. And when it's unexpected...” he scrubs his hands over his face before pulling them through his dark hair. “Having to be the reliable one really fucking sucks,” his voice breaks a bit as he gives Dean a sad smile.

“Com'er,” Dean reaches for him, pulling him into his arms. He feels Cas return his embrace, placing his head on Dean's shoulder and taking a deep breath. “I'm sorry I couldn't be there, Cas.” Dean says softly.

“It's okay, Dean. I get it. You have no vacation time and we're short staffed in the fire department.” He pulls back slightly to look Dean in the eye. “You were there for me in your own way.”

“I still feel like a shitty boyfriend,” Dean mutters.

“Because you fucked with my car?” Castiel challenges.

“For the love of... No, Cas!”

Castiel laughs and places a chaste kiss to Dean's lips. Dean smiles into it. Three weeks without touching his boyfriend of two years was way too long.

“Hey lovebirds!” Dean groans at the voice of his co-work Gabriel's voice.

“Go away, Gabe!” Castiel chuckles at Dean's tone and steps back a respectable distance causing Dean to scowl at him.

“No way, Dean-O! Wanted to see if my second cousin twice removed liked my welcome back gift.”

_Oh Shit_ , Dean thinks just as the realization dawns on Cas.

“That was _you_?!” Cas snarls.

“Gabe, I'd run it I were you.” Dean jokes.

“Ahead of you boss!” Gabe calls out as he runs past them. Dean laughs watching as Cas quickly catches up to him and starts a wrestling match.

_God it's good to have my paramedic back_ , Dean thinks with a smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt firefighter/paramedic


End file.
